Projet de groupe
by Nuity
Summary: "On devrait travailler", fait Zexion avec détachement en alignant deux de ses cartes. "Tu as totalement raison. Pizza ?" / UA, pour le Dexion day.


DEXION DAY LES MECS

 _DEXION DAY_

Bon c'est nul mais tout de même. Je me dois bien de faire une offrande à mon OTP. Pas corrigé - je dois poster avant minuit et je suis fatiguée. Je suis désolée pour les horreurs. Alors voilà. Et oui j'aime faire Zexion avec une mère alcoolique oui. Bonne... lecture.

EDIT du lendemain: Corrigé, je crois. Si vous remarquez des fautes, n'hésitez pas à reviewer pour me le signaler, hihi.

* * *

Personne n'a jamais appris à Zexion comment dessiner.

Oh, une de ses anciennes voisines de classe, Naminé lui semble-t-il, a essayé plus d'une fois mais l'intérêt du jeune homme pour le dessin n'a jamais été très poussé, et il faut aussi dire que le talent de son amie (?) blonde est inversement proportionnel à sa passion pour ça. De plus, Zexion s'en fiche pour ainsi dire comme de ses chaussettes (qu'il porte toujours dépareillées, les assembler pour les plier étant une corvée qu'il estime pouvoir s'épargner); il veut faire des études de science, pas d'arts. S'il esquisse parfois quelques traits, c'est juste dans le coin de ses feuilles de cours, dans le simple but de mieux se concentrer en empêchant une partie de son esprit de vagabonder vers on ne sait quel autre plan spirituel, et ça ne va jamais plus loin. S'il veut restituer une scène, il a de quoi écrire, une bonne mémoire et un appareil photo intégré à son téléphone portable. Non, définitivement, le dessin n'a pas plus d'intérêt que ça à ses yeux.

Aussi, il ne se sent pas fâché quand son stylo glisse le long de sa feuille, raturant l'étrange créature noire aux yeux jaunes qu'il est en train d'esquisser, alors que son professeur d'anglais prononce les mots fatidiques, porteurs de la pire de toutes les malédictions connues à ce jour.

 _Projet de groupe_.

« Projet de groupe », dans l'esprit de Zexion, se traduit par _meurtre de sang-froid_. Il n'a aucune idée de qui le premier a eu l'idée d'une telle abomination, mais s'il le savait, il aurait probablement déjà abandonné toute conviction de non-violence (« _ne pas se salir les mains_ », en fait) et rendu visite à l'impudent avant de le frapper plusieurs fois avec la compilation de tous les tomes des _Chroniques de Narnia_. Il l'a en plusieurs exemplaires, de toutes façons. Malheureusement, personne dans le monde à sa connaissance n'a jugé nécessaire de révéler l'identité du traître, et il se retrouve coincé ici, dans une salle de classe plutôt miteuse, avec cet enseignant qu'il considère pourtant d'ordinaire avec une certaine clémence (Zexion ne veut rien avoir à faire avec la majeure partie des représentants du genre humain), et un futur partenaire qui n'aura aucune envie de travailler avec lui, parce que personne ne l'apprécie – il faut préciser qu'il ne travaille pas exactement dans ce sens-là. S'il ne hait pas l'humanité dans son ensemble d'une manière bête et aveugle, son opinion de ses congénères n'est pas non plus particulièrement haute; ils ne l'intéressent pas, c'est tout. Il n'a pas de temps à perdre avec eux, et c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il est considéré comme une personne dédaigneuse et condescendante.

En vérité, c'est juste qu'il n'est passionné ni par les chanteurs à la mode, ni par le sport, ni même par _Counter Strike_ , ce qui le rend impossible à intégrer par la plupart des « groupes » qui se sont formés au fil du temps selon les centres d'intérêts des élèves, et au pire, il s'en fiche. Zexion, lui, au moins, sera chercheur en laboratoire, pas chômeur, et c'est tout ce qui compte. Du reste, il n'a jamais qu'à supporter ses « _charmants camarades_ » pendant encore un trimestre.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il n'entend pas le professeur, ce traître, annoncer les groupes – duos, plus exactement – qu'il a formés, et est pris par surprise quand un sac atterrit lourdement sur le côté de la table qu'il n'occupe pas, en même temps que quelqu'un se _vautre_ sur la chaise qui y correspond.

\- Salut. T'as pas écouté, j'ai raison ou j'ai raison ?

Oh, bien sûr.

Tant qu'à faire un exercice aussi désagréable que possible, autant le faire en la compagnie d'un tel personnage. Demyx est la dernière personne avec qui il a envie de faire un projet de groupe, réellement. Non pas qu'il aie une dent contre lui ou quoi que ce soit – c'est juste un gosse à la fainéantise et aux médiocres notes tristement célèbres. Tout le monde l'aime bien, cependant (sauf peut-être Larxène qui n'aime personne, mais pour des raisons bien différentes de celles de Zexion), et ce n'est pas un mauvais bougre. Juste quelqu'un de, de toute évidence, _passablement ennuyeux_.

\- Moi c'est Demyx, indique justement celui-ci.

Zexion daigne à peine lui jeter un regard froid.

\- Je sais. Ca fait cinq mois que nous sommes dans la même classe.

Son nouveau partenaire hausse un sourcil sans avoir l'air le moins du monde offensé, sortant de son sac une trousse quasiment vide et une feuille de papier froissée qui doit traîner là depuis quelques siècles au moins.

\- Je suis au courant, figure-toi. Tu donnes juste l'impression de ne pas en avoir grand-chose à faire.

Il ne fait rien pour le contredire.

X

Zexion fixe la page Word vide avec un agacement démesuré.

L'appartement de Demyx sent le pop-corn, et le bruit du micro-ondes en marche dans la cuisine le perturbe dans sa réflexion qui n'a vraiment rien d'intense – peut-être parce qu'il se fiche éperdument du sujet qu'on leur a attribué. Ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'il va acquérir magiquement une passion dévorante pour les sports, quels qu'il soient. Pour lui, ce ne sont jamais que des êtres humains courant après un ballon d'une forme et d'une taille variable. Rien qui ne lui inspire des hurlements bestiaux ou des bouffées de patriotisme – plus un vague mépris et une incompréhension totale.

\- La prochaine fois, on fait ça chez moi, lâche-t-il d'un ton exaspéré, regardant le désordre autour de lui, sur le bureau et jusque sur le sol.

Demyx entre dans le salon où il se trouve, posé sur le sofa, avec un sourire aux lèvres, qui n'a rien de moqueur et tout d'amusé, un brin rigolard.

\- Ma foi, si tu insistes. Du pop-corn ?

Zexion lui jette un regard plein de dédain et tend la main.

Quand il repart plus tard dans la journée, il n'a pas écrit plus de deux lignes. En revanche, il a le ventre beaucoup trop plein.

X

Sa mère a encore oublié de faire les courses. Ou, plus précisément, oublié d'acheter quoi que ce soit d'autre que des roulés à la fraise immondes de chez Carrefour et de la piquette dégoûtante, comme d'habitude. Zexion se demande s'il finira comme elle, alcoolique avec vingt kilos en trop. Il espère que non, mais on n'échappe pas à son éducation, après tout. C'est quelque peu effrayant. Au moins ne risque-t-il pas de rencontrer un homme au hasard d'une fête qui lui fera un enfant sans rien lui demander. Principalement parce qu'il ne possède pas d'utérus, ensuite parce qu'il abhorre les fêtes. Trop de gens. Trop de bruits. Trop d'odeurs corporelles. Zexion a toujours eu le nez sensible, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il ne serre plus sa génitrice dans ses bras depuis des lustres. Elle sent le mauvais vin.

Ou peut-être juste qu'il n'est pas particulièrement fondu de contacts physiques.

En attendant, il n'a pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il va manger. Il n'a pas vraiment faim, mais s'alimenter est important pour le bon fonctionnement de son corps – c'est chiant d'être humain – alors il s'apprête à se faire cuire des pâtes quand on sonne à la porte. Trois coups, brefs. Personne ne sonne jamais à la porte.

\- Ienzo ? Tu peux ouvrir, s'il te plaît ?

\- Je m'appelle Zexion, l'informe celui-ci pour la cent millième fois de l'année avant d'aller ouvrir la porte, une expression blasée au visage.

Demyx lui renvoie un sourire éclatant par dessus les deux boîtes plates en cartons qu'il tient entre ses mains.

\- Salut ! J'ai ramené de la bouffe. On travaille ?

x

Il a menti. Ils ne travaillent absolument pas. En fait, Demyx s'est vautré en travers du lit de Zexion comme s'il le connaissait depuis des années et qu'il avait le droit de s'autoriser ce genre de familiarités et le propriétaire dudit lit s'est assis sur l'épais tapis qui recouvre le sol comme il en a l'habitude, prenant soin à ne pas abîmer les piles de livres qui l'entourent et constituent son refuge personnel. Zexion ne sait toujours pas pourquoi il lui a permis de monter dans sa chambre (probablement parce que c'était ça ou le laisser face à sa mère), ni même la raison pour laquelle il ne l'a pas encore viré sèchement de la maison.

Peut-être parce qu'il a des pizzas d'une qualité acceptable et un jeu de _Cards Against Humanity_.

\- J'ai eu ton adresse par Naminé, indique son partenaire de classe entre deux bouchées de quatre fromages. (Zexion se laisse aller à penser qu'il vont tous les deux avoir une haleine atroce. Il est surprenant de constater qu'il n'en a pas grand-chose à faire.) C'est ma sœur, tu sais ? Elle t'aime bien, je crois.

Oui, on pouvait dire que le sentiment était plus ou moins réciproque. Au point de lui donner son adresse, apparemment, même s'il n'en avait pas le moindre souvenir. Ou peut-être que sa mère l'avait fait. Sa mère avait bien aimé Naminé, elle aussi. Soupir. Malheureusement.

Le chat gratte à la porte et il lui ouvre. Il semble apprécier le nouveau venu, puisqu'il finit par se pelotonner contre lui en ronronnant.

\- On devrait travailler. fait Zexion avec détachement en assemblant deux cartes de son jeu.

\- Tu as totalement raison. Pizza ?

x

Deux semaines s'écoulent, ponctués de repas terriblement mauvais pour la santé, de jeux divers et variés et de conversations à l'intérêt fluctuant. Sur le tas, alors qu'ils rédigent la partie sur les équipes de rugby d'Angleterre, Zexion apprend que Demyx joue de la guitare, du piano, du violon et un tas d'autres instruments et compte bien étudier la musique, ce qui fait de lui plus ou moins un génie, et il prend presque un air impressionné quand il l'apprend; que lui non plus n'aime ni le foot, ni les chanteurs à la mode, ni _Counter Strike_ , mais que ça ne l'empêche pas d'être, pour une raison inconnue et probablement absurde, apprécié de tout le monde; la signification du mot « thug » dans le langage populaire; que des cils humains poussent en moyenne de trente mètres en une vie et qu'il y a une suite à _Alice au pays des merveilles_.

Le dernier jour et la veille de leur oral, le musicien l'invite chez lui, pour qu'ils aient le temps de finaliser le (mauvais) travail qu'ils ont fait. Il pleut dehors et Zexion est trempé en sortant du bus; Demyx fait une mauvaise blague et il se surprendrait presque à sourire. Presque, il ne faut rien exagérer.

Ils mangent (encore) du pop-corn, regardent un film d'action qui a tout d'un navet au lieu de travailler sur leur dossier, et Zexion ne sait même pas pourquoi il dit :

\- Tu pourrais t'occuper de Balthazar ?

Balthazar, c'est le chat. Parce que sa mère a trop regardé de séries, peut-être – elle n'est pas croyante, alors c'est plus plausible que l'hypothèse d'un hommage à la Bible.

Demyx ouvre des yeux ronds couleur aigue-marine.

\- Pourquoi ça ?

Il hausse les épaules. Détourne le regard.

\- Il t'aime bien.

\- Ce n'est pas une raison.

\- … Laisse tomber.

Son partenaire obéit et recommence à commenter le film avec ardeur comme si la conversation précédente n'avait jamais eu lieu.

X

Zexion ne sait pas trop pourquoi il se réveille en plein milieu de la nuit. Certes, il a le sommeil plutôt léger, mais rien ne le trouble – même s'il n'apprécie pas vraiment le bruit de la pluie qui continue à tomber, insistante.

Il ne sait pas trop non plus ce qui le pousse à se lever, à se diriger vers le minuscule balcon qui prolonge le salon; n'est pas étonné de trouver la porte-fenêtre entrouverte. Dehors, Demyx, ses cheveux pour une fois dépourvus de gel retombant sur ses épaules, tend les mains comme pour toucher les gouttes d'eau. Il ne l'entend pas arriver.

Une impulsion.

\- Je voulais te donner mon chat parce que ma mère commence à se défouler dessus.

Sa voix est neutre, un aveu dépourvu d'émotion alors qu'il vient s'accouder au balcon à son tour, fixe l'extérieur gris à peine éclairé par quelques lampadaires qui fonctionnent mal.

\- Ca veut dire que tu me fais confiance.

Zexion ne sait pas trop si c'est censé être une question ou simplement une observation, alors il ne répond pas. Qui ne dit mot consent. C'est vrai – il lui fait confiance, au type ennuyeux qui regarde la pluie tomber à une heure du matin et joue de trop d'instruments à la fois, l'empêche de travailler et possède un humour vaseux. C'est une sensation plutôt curieuse.

Le musicien tourne la tête vers lui.

\- C'est plutôt cool.

Il parle pour ne rien dire. C'est inintéressant et pourtant pas gênant. Peut-être à cause de la chaleur que reflètent ses mots.

Zexion déteste les contacts physiques. C'est bête, parce que ses doigts s'agrippent dans le sweater épais de Demyx alors que celui-ci le serre dans ses bras, et ils refusent de se défaire.

X

Ils ont une note plus que moyenne, et ils s'en amusent avant de retourner à leur partie de _Cards Against Humanity._ C'est chinois, ce soir-là.

X

Balthazar miaule vivement – il ne comprend pas trop ce qui se passe. En même temps, l'appartement de Demyx et son odeur entêtante de pop-corn lui sont totalement inconnues. Même la _ville_ lui est totalement inconnue. Le trajet l'a perturbé – trois quarts d'heure de voyage en bus, forcément... Finalement, Zexion l'enroule dans un tee-shirt qui traîne et le pose sur le canapé; le petit félin semble accepter cet état de fait. Il a de la chance d'avoir un chat plutôt calme. Enfin, ce n'est plus le sien, a présent.

D'abord, ce n'est même pas son genre de s'attacher aux animaux. La seule chose qui le gêne, c'est de ne plus rien avoir pour lui réchauffer les pieds la nuit, se répète-t-il avec plus ou moins de conviction.

\- Hmmm... Sinon, fait son ancien partenaire avec un sourire malicieux. Tu sais que la fac de sciences est pas loin d'ici ?

Zexion lui jette un regard d'incompréhension, caressant distraitement la fourrure de Balthazar qui se frotte contre sa main.

\- Et ?

\- Bah, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir m'occuper de ce truc seul, moi. J'ai jamais eu d'animaux.

Pause incrédule.

\- … Tu voudrais pas rester un peu, histoire de m'aider ?


End file.
